A primary concern with regard to the storage and serving of food products in the home is maintaining the freshness of the food until consumed. The most common means for food preservation includes refrigeration and/or the use of sealed containers, plastic or foil wrapping, and the like.
While storage within containers normally involves the use of airtight containers providing a sealed interior atmosphere, in some instances the food products can best be preserved by allowing for a selective venting of the container. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,651 B2 to Laib et al, assigned to the assignee of the present application and to a deep body vegetable storer, and anti-odor cheese cellar containers, distributed by TEFAL S.A., France. Another container similar to the TEFAL® containers noted will be seen in U.S. Design Pat. No. 372,641, assigned to TEFAL S.A., France. It will be noted in the Laib et al patent and with regard to the TEFAL® storers, that they are concerned with the storing of produce or cheese, which continue to respire and otherwise chemically react to produce gases or vapors which if retained within a sealed chamber with the foodstuff will adversely affect the foodstuff or produce undesirable odors. This would be the case whether the foodstuff be produce or the various types of cheese with which the present application is more particularly concerned. Further, while deep body containers such as TEFAL® are normally used and are particularly acceptable for storage purposes, such containers would be impractical or less than desirable from a standpoint of being of suitable structure that enables disassembly for proper cleaning and sanitizing as would improve their acceptability for use as a cheese server. This is particularly significant for a container which is to be used both to store cheese and allow for a full display of the cheese for ready access thereto for slicing and serving.